


Let Me Save Him

by Jamiejamesd



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Altean Lance (Voltron), Asexual Pidge | Katie Holt, F/F, Gender-Neutral Pronouns for Pidge | Katie Holt, I love Shiro and Lance together, M/M, Major Character Injury, Major character death - Freeform, Minor Allura/Pidge | Katie Holt, No Smut, Not Beta Read, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, POV First Person, Pidge is asexual not aromantic, Please Don't Hate Me, Sad Ending, happy with a sad ending, it's really sad, like its barley there, rating for injury and death
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-17
Updated: 2018-06-27
Packaged: 2019-04-24 09:52:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14353041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jamiejamesd/pseuds/Jamiejamesd
Summary: Everything was fine! It was completely fine, right? If only everything had been different. What if I never met him? Would he still be alive? Would I want to take back all we have been through? Probably not. Does that make me a horrid person? I'm not sure. You decide.





	1. The Beginning

**Author's Note:**

> Art that inspired this fic can be found [HERE!](https://hopahopa.tumblr.com/post/171367708120/lance-happy-birthday-shiro)  
> The wonderful [artist can be found in here!](https://www.tumblr.com/dashboard/blog/hopahopa)
> 
> Now! This will be multiple chapters. Not sure how long, but I've already wrote the ending. I actually wrote that first. Oops? Anyway! Please tell me what you think and don't forget to give love to the artist!

I grinned as I made my way to the dinner table, grabbing my chair and sitting down. It was a good day; we had fought off some Galra, and had the rest of the day to relax. Hunk decided to make some special dinner, and everyone was excited for that. 

“Food is almost done!” Hunk said, placing a few sides that were made already onto the table. I waved my hand, trying to get more of the delicious smell. 

“Looks tasty buddy!” I say. He smiles at me, before going back to work. 

“Do you think we'll be able to go to that beach planet? I hope so; I would love to see that much water again.” Hunk says. 

I shrug, sticking my finger into goo. It tastes amazing. “Not sure. If there is something we can get from it, then Allura might let us.” 

“You're doing it again Lance.” Hunk says while swatting my hand away from the food he just set down. 

“Doing what?” I ask with a pout. 

“Playing with that stand of hair.” Hunk says pointing at me. 

“Ugh, I can't help it! If I keep getting white hairs, I'm just gonna cut it off!” I say. 

“Cut what off?” Allura asks striding into the room. She looks amazing as always; her hair is down. 

“His dick!” Pidge says following behind the Princess. I snort, and stand to help Hunk get all the plates ready. 

“Pidge!” Shiro scolds, already walking over to help. I shoo him away and he takes his seat, smiling at me. 

“My hair, Princess, if it gets more white, I'm gonna look like an old man!” I complain. 

“Nonsense! Your hair just shows your heritage, though I am still perplexed as to why it is changing color. I understand your markings showing.” Allura says. I nod and sit down once the table is set. 

“Where are Keith and Coran?” Hunk asks, worrying on his lip. 

“Keith had to shower, he was training. I believe Coran is on his way.” Shiro says. Just as he says it, Coran walks in, talking to Keith. They both smell the air and hurriedly take a seat. 

“Alright everyone! Tonight I have made veggie gnocchi, with sides of what I think is rice, along with a veggie and fruit plate. For desert we have pudding and cookies! Enjoy!” Hunk announces. My mouth waters and I grab as much food as acceptable. There is very little talking at the table, as everyone stuffs their mouths. Allura and Coran, though, eat much slower. It's rare that we get anything other than goo, so this is heaven. It may look odd, but it taste like heaven. 

Once everyone has eaten, so much more than we should, we all slump into our chairs. I rub my stomach, content. 

“That was amazing Hunk, you totally outdid yourself,” I say grinning widely. 

“Yeah! This doesn't actually taste anything like food goo!” Pidge says. Hunk beams at all of us and stands up, picking up his plate, and the ones around him. 

“No way are you cleaning this up, you cooked it, we clean it.” Shiro says taking the dishes from Hunk. I grin at Shiro and pick up the other plates. Pidge groans but grabs some of the dishes, and Keith gets the rest silently.   
“You don't have to do that guys! Its fine, I can help too,” Hunk says trying to grab the dishes from Pidge. Somehow, without letting any fall, Pidge slaps his hands away. I snort and take the plates to the cleaner. I honestly don't understand how the thing works, since apparently it's nothing like a dishwasher. 

“Hey Lance, want to train after we clean?” Shiro asks sliding in beside me, putting in the plates. 

“No thanks dude. I would love to normally, but I feel like I just ate a whole cow!” I say. Allura and Coran make a disgusted noise, but Shiro snorts. My heart clenches and I smile widely at him. 

“I know what you mean. I don't think I've eaten that much since before the Garrison, though they use to try to see how much I could eat. There was a competition to see who could beat me.” Shiro says. 

“What really?!” I ask. 

“Yeah, Matt even joined in, but no one could out eat me!” Shiro laughs softly. His eyes go distant as he thinks back in the memory. 

“I bet I could” Keith says, pushing me out of the way and putting his dishes in. Shiro looks up and grins. 

“I bet you could. No matter how much you eat you never gain a pound.” Shiro says, shaking his head. 

“Fast metabolism.” Keith says. I roll my eyes. 

“Well, I had to work for this body.” I say sliding a hand down my torso. 

“And you look wonderful Lance.” Shiro says. My face feels hot, so I duck my head. 

“Erm thanks Shiro,” I mumble. Keith snorts beside me, and Shiro nudges him in the ribs. 

“Anytime. Now, I think to end this wonderful evening, since we have eaten so much, we should watch a movie!” Shiro announces. My head snaps up and I grin. 

“Yes! As long as it's not a badly translates Altean one. As funny as those are, I would rather watch a movie I know” I say. Shiro nods his head. 

“Yes! Horror! Let's watch horror!” Pidge practically screams. 

“Can we not? I was thinking teaching the Alteans some culture with The Lion King” Shiro says. 

“I've got plenty of culture.” I say. Shiro smiles and shakes his head. 

“Not you Lance. You grew up on Earth, so I'm not talking about you,” Shiro says. I shrug and hook my arm around Allura when she starts to walk out. 

“And where do you think you're going Princess? You can't skip out on movie night,” I say. She rolls her eyes and removes her arm from my grasp. 

“Yes I know, but I would like to get the room set up for it. Pidge,” Allura says looking over at them, “would you care to help me find that movie?” 

“Sure, I'd be glad to help Princess.” Pidge says, putting their dishes near the washer and walking out with her and Coran. Pidge hooks their arm around Allura, just like I did, but they aren't pushed away. 

“Hey Lance, can I talk to you in private?” Shiro asks, putting the last of the dishes in and closing the machine. My heart stops. I did something wrong again didn't I? What did I do though? Was I not fast enough in training? Did I say something? 

“Um yeah, sure.” I say shrugging. He smiles at me. Hunk grabs Keith and pulls him out the door. Keith argues, but doesn't resist too much. 

“So, um, what did you want to talk about?” I ask leaning against the counter. 

“How are you feeling Lance?” Shiro asks. I tilt my head.

“Good? How are you?” I ask. Shiro snorts and shakes his head. 

“Not what I meant, but I'm doing fine thanks. What I meant was how you are feeling about learning about your heritage.” He says. So I'm not in trouble?

“Well, it's pretty interesting. I mean, I had no idea I was any different. Well I guess I've always been different, but I didn't think this would be a reason to make me more different. Like, I like it. It's cool. I don't know how I feel about my hair changing, or anything, but I guess it's cool. Allura wants to help teach me and possibly train me to see if I have any powers. That would be cool. I um, I'm rambling now.” I say scratching my head. Why do I have to be so stupid!

“I understand. I know you two don't get along, but I think Keith would understand you, and possibly help.” Shiro says. 

“He’s only part Galra though. I'm full Altean. I don't even have one parent that I'm actually related to. How am I gonna explain to my family that they adopted an alien. How am I supposed to tell them I know about them lying to me all this time?” I ask. My throat feels tight and I push down the tears. 

“Lance,” Shiro says placing a hand on my shoulder, “they love you. They may already know about your biological parents, and if they do it shows how much they care. They didn't treat you any different from the rest of your family.” I sniff and look down. 

“But how can they accept me? They were great with knowing about me being, um, yeah. But this is totally different.” I say, wiping away a tear that got loose. Shiro tugs me to him and wraps his arms around me. I grabbed onto his shirt, clenching my fist. 

“I promise they love you Lance. When you see them again they will be overjoyed, different hair or not. And you can tell me anything and I won't judge. Neither will anyone else, ok? If your family gives you any grief, then I'll talk some sense into them.” Shiro says, stroking my hair. I nod my head, pulling him closer before letting go.

“Thanks Shiro.” I say, wiping away my tears. He grins and nods his head.   
“Anytime Lance. Now, it's time to go watch some good ol’ Lion King!” He says. I nod my head and grab his hand, pulling him out the room. I let go and start running down the hallway. 

I look back and grin “race you there!” I say. He shakes his head, but runs after me, catching up fast. He scoops me up, bridal style and runs the rest of the way. Of course he can do that, he’s practically a god. I can't help but laugh as he sets me down gently right before we get there. 

“So since we both got here at the same time, who won?” I ask. Shiro shrugs before walking into the room. I roll my eyes and follow him in. 

“Why do you two look like you just made out?” Pidge asks. 

“We had a race here. Shiro would probably have beaten me.” I say. 

“Okieee. Let's get the movie going!” Pidge says bouncing on the couch. It’s rare that we get to have movie nights, so everyone is excited. I grin and sit down next to Shiro.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Something seems off in the castle, can the group figure it out?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry for how long it takes me to update! Just know that this is normal for me. I write whenever I have time, which is sadly not alot. Anyway! Please enjoy, and give me some criticizes or just randoms words in the comments! Love you all! Happy Pride!
> 
>  
> 
> Art that inspired this fic can be found [HERE!](https://hopahopa.tumblr.com/post/171367708120/lance-happy-birthday-shiro)  
> The wonderful [artist can be found in here!](https://www.tumblr.com/dashboard/blog/hopahopa)

 

My neck is killing me, and my head is resting on something hard, yet soft at the same time. I has a strange texture. It can’t be my bed, and it doesn’t feel like the couch. I slowly open my eyes. It’s dark, and the ceiling is higher than a bedroom. I hear a soft snore and jerk up. My head spins, and I grab it. I look to where the snoring is coming from and freeze. Shiro is sitting there, with his head resting on the back of the couch. That must hurt way more than my neck. Why would he just be sitting there? Then it connects. I was resting on him and he didn’t move. I grin at him as my heart tries to break out of my skin.

Should I go to my room? I look at the couch and how much room here is, it’s possible. I gently move Shiro so that he is lying down on his side. I lay with my back pressed up against him. It’s a tight fit. Hopefully I don’t fall off. I reach around and grab Shiro’s human arm and pull it around me. I snuggle back as far as I can go and close my eyes again. Soon enough I fall asleep.

I wake up to the smell of something burning. I jerk up and jump off the couch, looking around. There is smoke coming from the direction of the kitchen. The door slides open and Hunk flaps his arms trying to clear the air. He coughs, then looks up at me and grins. “What happened?” I ask, covering my mouth.

“I was trying to teach Shiro” Hunk says motioning back towards the kitchen, “how to cook. He is surprisingly terrible at it. Pidge could do better.” Hunk coughs again as Shiro walks out of the smoke like some god. Why does he have to be so pretty?

“Sorry about that. Altean technology is a lot different when it comes to the kitchen.” Shiro says. I can feel my insides die a little as he raised his shirt to wipe off sweat.

“It's really not that different, you just can't cook dude.” Hunk laughs, slapping Shiro on the back. Shiro grins at Hunk briefly before turning towards me.

“Are you alright Lance? You seem a bit… dazed.” Shiro says. I nod my head, then quickly shake it.

“What? Yeah, no! I'm fine, really. I just thought there was an emergency.” I say, relaxing a small amount.

“Sorry about that,” Shiro says, “I was trying to make breakfast for you, and I'm everyone else.” He scratches the back of his head and a blush creeps up his cheeks. My heart melts into a puddle.

“It's fine! I bet it would have been great, if it hadn't caught on fire or course.” I laugh. Shiro smiles a little before standing straight and looking around.

“I thought fire alarms would go off. Why didn't they?” Shiro asks. That is a good question. None of the sensors can be seen, but I still look around out of habit.

“Could something be wrong with the ship?” Hunk asks.

“You're asking the wrong person there bud. Try waking the gremlin from their slumber.” I say. Hunk laughs and nods his head, quickly going off to find Pidge. I grin and shake my head fondly.

“What were you trying to make?” I ask after a few awkward seconds of silence.

“Huh? Oh! I was, um, trying to make a mamey shake.” Shiro says, blushing slightly again.

I can't help but laugh. I haven't had one of those if a while, and the thought of Shiro making one is even funnier. “That involves no cooking at all! How the hell did you mess that up?” I ask through laughs.

“I honestly have no idea. It may have been the ingredients though?” Shiro says with a shrug. I catch my breath and grin widely at Shiro.

“That's amazing. Thank you for trying though, it's very sweet of you.” I say, placing my hand on his shoulder. He nods his head and grins at me.

Before anything else can happen, Pidge runs in carrying their laptop with Hunk right behind them.

“We’ve got a problem.” Pidge says panting, and turning the screen to face us. There are a bunch of words and numbers on the screen, and none of them make sense.

“Pidge, you know I can't read computer right? You're gonna need to explain why we have a problem, and what all that means, I say motioning to the computer. Pidge grunts and turns the laptop back towards them, their glasses gleaming.

“I know why the fire alarms didn't go off. I was looking into the system when I noticed something off. To anyone else, they probably would've notice it. I barely did.” Pidge pauses to push up their glasses. “Once I saw it, I dug a little deeper and found that all alarms had been manually shut off. Not by hacking. Whoever did this new the passwords for all the alarms. Someone we know did this.” Pidge says solemnly. My eyes widen at what they are saying. Someone we trust here in the castle either gave away the passwords, or even worse, turned the alarms off themselves. I look at the others in the room and try to gauge their reactions. I don't think it could be Pidge, after all they are the ones that found this. If they really didn't want anyone to know, they could have made that happen.

I can't make myself see Hunk or Shiro doing this for any reason. Allura and Coran are out of the question. Which only leaves one person, and it makes my heart break, and my stomach squeeze. I hope so badly that I'm wrong.

“He wouldn't, would he?” I ask quietly.

“No! He would never betray us, he has no reason to. Right? This is probably just all one big misunderstanding.  It could be Allura and Coran testing us on how we deal with this.” Shiro says. He doesn't look as confident as he sounds though. He almost sounds panicky. I'm so terrified that I'm right.

“I sure hope so. If not, then we need to have a talk with Keith.”

**Author's Note:**

> Please feel free to tell me what you thought! What could I improve on? What was great? Thanks! See you next chapter!


End file.
